


Bound

by Tomboz



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breath Control, Breathcontrol, Breathplay, Domination, F/M, Gas Mask, Gasmask, Latex, Masks, OMC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rubber, Sex, Tigers, Tigress - Freeform, breath play, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboz/pseuds/Tomboz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, squirm for me. Let me see you try to get out of those bindings. The hooks holding those restraints together are tougher than you might think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Slowly awakening, Tigress opens her dormant eyes. Finding herself with her arms bound behind her back, kneeling on an unfamiliar grey vinyl floor, she lifts her head to look around. She quickly squints, as she is blinded by a dim spotlight standing just a few feet away. As her eyes adjust, she notices a pole standing rigidly behind her, bolted to the floor and ceiling, glancing in the light. Restraints bind her wrists tightly together behind the pole, fixating her to it.

She tries to examine her surroundings, but everything around her is shrouded in darkness, the spotlight only illuminating a few feet around her. As she looks around, a clanging sound is emitted from behind her as the restraints bang against the pole, indicating to her that a sort of metal bit joins them together. The lack of windows and exterior light makes her suspect that that she might be held in a basement or something similar.

Leaning against the pole, she manages to get herself into a squatting position. Attempting to stand up, she quickly loses her footing and falls to the floor, due to the numbness in her legs from kneeling. As she tumbles, she hears a short-lived creak coming from the left corner in front of her.

She swiftly looks in the direction of the noise with panic building in her eyes. “Wh-Who’s there?” But she is met with silence.

Bewildered of what, or who, generated the noise, she makes another attempt at standing up, but to no avail, her legs simply cannot lift her.

A longer creak is emitted from the corner, as from an old wooden chair relieved of its burden, followed by a somewhat familiar manly voice. “Don’t worry, you’re safe here … For now, anyway …”

While only able to see a faint outline of the man’s feet, Tigress hears him padding along the side of the room towards the corner behind her. He continues along the back wall, before walking up behind her. She tries to glance at him over her shoulder, but is not able to turn her head enough.

She gasps as the man firmly grabs her upper arms, forcefully lifting her up against the pole in a quick seamless motion, standing her on her feet. Held firmly in place, as her legs begin to support her, she feels his breath on her scruff. Turning her head, she tries again to get a glance of him over her left shoulder, but he swiftly sways to the side and darts back into the shadows behind her.

He lets out a quick chuckle followed by a teasing tone of voice. “Now, now; let’s not spoil the surprise just yet!”

Tigress hears him slowly padding back towards the corner he came from. Feeling him ogling her from the darkness, she aggressively pulls her arms forward in an attempt to snap the bindings on her wrists, struggling to free herself.

The man laughs briefly before taunting her. “Yes, squirm for me. Let me see you try to get out of those bindings, dear. The hooks holding those restraints together are tougher than you might think.”

As Tigress furrows her brow, trying to figure out who would want to do this to her, he interrupts her. “You still haven’t figured it out yet, have you?”

Staring in the direction of his voice, Tigress faintly recalls her night out, remembering a handsome tiger she had flirted with. “It’s you? You’re that guy from last night!”

A mockingly slow clapping sound is emitted from the corner. “There we go. I’m surprised you remember anything at all!”

Bowing her head, Tigress tries to make sense of the situation. “I-I flirted with you, but, I-I was merely out for a night of fun, how did I end up here, w-what have you done to me?!”

Slowly, he walks out of the shadows. As the dim light hits him, Tigress looks up and finds herself standing eye to eye with the tiger she had been flirting with the night before. Looking similar to her, with the same height, but slightly darker fur, his eyes are beautiful emerald green, gleaming in the dim light. He is wearing a white wife beater and black slacks.

He raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly at her. “You were flirting alright! Drunk out of your mind; so, as the Good Samaritan I am, I thought I’d make sure that you got home safely …” Putting on a smirk, he continues. “Whose home seemed kind of irrelevant at the time!” His expression then gets a more sinister twist. “And for the record, I haven’t done anything to you … Yet … It’s what I’m about to do, you should be worried about.”

As she realizes the severity of her predicament, Tigress bursts out in a cry for help.

The tiger bows his head. Closing his eyes, he places two fingers between his eyes. Squeezing his nose bridge softly, he sighs tiredly. “No one will hear you. So please be quiet, or we’ll have to do something about the noise.” He then raises his head and looks at her.

With a blank expression on her face, she looks him directly in the eyes, pondering what he just said.

Quickly after, she writhes forcefully, struggling with her bindings. “Let me go this instant!” She tries to jolt the pole, but it does not buckle, standing firmly in place.

The tiger briefly laughs at her pitiful attempt at escape. As he joins his paws in front of his torso, bobbing his index fingers together, a lewd expression forms on his face. “You look so sexy when you struggle. I love it … However; you’re making an awful lot of noise.”

Furious, Tigress looks viciously at him, displaying her full set of incisors. “What are you planning to do with me!?”

Unaffected, the tiger smiles dubiously at her. “I’m not going to just tell you, I’ll much rather let you find out as we go.”

Tigress growls deeply before depleting her lungs in anger. “I don’t want to find out; just let me out of here!”

Keeping eye contact with her, the tiger slowly steps back into the shadows with a grin on his face. “Deep down, I hoped you were going to yell a bit more.”

As he is shrouded in darkness, Tigress hears him walk around the room, picking something up along the way.

Arriving behind her, he quickly swings his right arm around her, placing his paw firmly on her throat, slightly squeezing it, the pressure pulling her head against the pole. “I’ve been waiting all morning for this.”

She briefly notices him swinging his other paw against her, holding an elongated black object with straps attached to its sides. Before she has the chance to react, the object is jabbed it into her mouth, forcing her tongue down, filling her entire mouth, forcing her to breathe solely through her nose. On the moment of impact, she feels the straps bounce off of her chest, the sensation quickly dissipating as the tiger grabs them, pulling them tightly, forcing the object even further into her mouth, making her gag as it nearly reaches the back of her throat.

Holding the straps tightly, he manages to push her head forward as he fastens them behind her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him slowly walking up next to her. She tries to utter a yell at him, but the gag muffles it.

He smiles lewdly at her. “I never knew a gag would look so good on you … Does it feel as good as it looks?”

Growling deeply at him from behind the gag, she attempts to throw a kick at him.

Surprised, he leaps backwards. “Whoa, I guess I haven’t tied you down properly, huh!?” He quickly walks behind the spotlight, mumbling a bit to himself. “Now, where did I put them …?”

After briefly rummaging about, he scoots back past her, holding a pair of black neoprene restraints fitted with Velcro straps and hooks.

Kneeling behind her, he rapidly applies one of the restraints to her left ankle and pulls on the hook, pulling her leg to the pole, nearly making her loose her footing. Before she has the chance to regain her posture, he quickly puts a restraint on her other ankle as well, before pulling it back to the pole, clamping the hooks together behind it, fastening her feet to it.

After getting up, he steps in front of her. “There we go. Now we should be all set.”

She simply makes disgruntled noises at him.

With a kind smile, he looks lovingly into her eyes. “You have so pretty eyes …” Slowly raising his right arm, he places his paw on her cheek ruff, caressing it softly. “We’re going to have so much fun. Don’t you worry … But first, let’s get that spotlight out of the way. I think we’re done with the whole stranger in the dark thing.”

Turning around, he walks to the spotlight and reaches for a switch, turning it off.

Everything goes dark. Tigress hears him continue padding away from her.

He stops abruptly. “You know what? I think I’ll just go take a shower. You just hang in there for a moment, alright?”

Trying to exclaim herself, she only manages to produce inaudible muffled sounds.

He chuckles lightly and snaps his fingers. “Oh … right … I forgot … you can’t say anything. I’ll just it that as an OK then.”

As he opens a door, a soft light enters the room, giving Tigress the opportunity to get a glimpse of her surroundings, in which she appears to be standing in the center.

The grey vinyl floor seems to cover the entire room and the bare walls are painted in a slightly brighter grey color. An old wooden lawn chair stands in the left corner in front of her and the spotlight is standing just a few feet to the right of it. Against the wall, behind the spotlight, stands a table with some tall shelves on either side. The shelves are stacked with white boxes made of frosted plastics, all having small stickers on them, as if organized, but she cannot make out the writing. Shining dimly in the soft light, a couple of wavy black pieces of material lie on the tabletop, but it is not clear to her what they are.

As the tiger closes the door behind him, the light dissipates and Tigress stands alone in the dark. Bowing her head, she closes her eyes, and focuses on his footsteps as he walks up some stairs to the floor above her. She hears him briefly trotting around before everything suddenly goes quiet. She strains herself, trying to catch any sound of him, and not long after she hears him turn on the shower in the room above her, humming happily.

While she stands in the darkness, she contemplates what scenarios he might have in mind for her. All sorts of ideas pass through her head, unsettling her, but she manages to keep herself from panicking.

As the tiger finishes his shower, everything goes quiet. A couple of seconds pass by without any sound of him. Tigress looks up, trying to figure out where he has gone. In a paranoid state of mind, she looks around the room, but cannot see anything in the darkness. She tries calling out, but gets no response.

A sudden knocking on the door stupefies her and she lets out a muffled shriek.

As the tiger opens the door, he looks at her, cringing slightly in shame. “Oh, sorry about that, I guess you didn’t hear me coming down the stairs …”

Regaining her composure, she glares menacingly at him, noticing that he has left his wife beater and slacks upstairs, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. Furthermore, he has on a pair of thick slippers, dampening the noise of his feet as he walks around.

Standing in the doorway, he flips a switch beside the door and fluorescent lights turn on in the ceiling. “Let’s get some light down here so we can see what we’re doing.”

Tigress quickly squints and bows her head away from the sudden bright light.

As her eyes slowly adjust to the light, she slowly raises her head and looks at the tiger ogling her from the door.

With a grin on his face, he walks up to her. “A quick hot shower always gets me in a good mood.” He swings his right arm around her and places his paw on the back of her head. Pulling her closer, he leans in towards her and leisurely kisses her on the nose, softly suckling it before slowly leaning back again, smiling widely at her.

Raising his other arm, he gently places his thumb on the septum of her nose. Holding her head fixed in place, he moans softly as he slowly drives his thumb firmly upwards.

As Tigress’ nose slightly folds in on his thumb, faint creases appear on either side of it. Her upper lip slides upwards, exposing her teeth and gums. Her nostrils stretch and the fur on top of her muzzle bulges up, slowly folding back on itself. As her nose bulges up as far as it can, the tiger relieves the pressure slightly and it flicks down, settling quickly.

With a bewildered expression on her face, she stares at him, inquiring an explanation.

He merely looks her in the eyes. “If you’ll be a good girl, I’ll take that out of your mouth … Will you be a good girl?”

Whimpering quietly, she nods.

He smirks confidently at her. “I knew you would be.” He then reaches behind her head and disconnects the straps.

The gag quickly slips out of Tigress’ mouth and she takes in a couple of deep breaths. Flexing her jaw, she wiggles her tongue around, regaining control of it. As a bit of saliva runs down her chin, the tiger quickly removes it with his paws and wipes it off on his underpants.

He smiles empathetically at her. “Yeah, the muscles tighten up after a while.”

She looks pointedly at him. “You don’t say …”

He makes a cocky grin at her before turning around, padding over to the table. Placing the gag on it, he quickly grabs something else. He then turns towards her, holding up one of the black pieces, which she noticed earlier.

She quickly identifies it as some sort of full-face latex mask dangling on his fingers, penetrating its eyeholes. In the same height as the eyes, silver colored buttons reside on either side of the mask. The muzzle has two small nostril holes and a zipped mouth. Beginning at the top of the mask and going down behind its back is a zipper as well.

Walking up to her, he unzips the back of the mask. He then turns it around and begins folding the sides of it up in his paws. “Let’s see if this fits. Remember, you said you would be a good girl, so no biting!”

Nodding, Tigress stares at the piece of rubber, folded up, leaving only the muzzle unraveled. She then looks at him incredulously. “Are you going to put _that_ on me?”

He sends her a big toothy grin. “Well, yes of course! You’ll look gorgeous; don’t you worry!”

She shrugs and lets out a quiet sigh as the tiger lifts the mask up to her muzzle, the rubber scent reeking from it, quickly reaching her nostrils.

Before pushing it onto her muzzle, he sends her a quick empathetic look. “It might be a bit tight, but don’t worry, the material flexes. You’ll get used to it in no time.”

As the mask is pushed firmly onto her muzzle, Tigress can feel it tighten. She quickly realizes that the mouth zipper is airtight and that the nose holes are a bit too small to breathe through properly.

The tiger looks inquiringly at her. “There’s a zipper for the mouth, would you like me to open that?”

Not wanting struggle to breathe only through her nostrils again, especially not through the too small holes, she nods.

He sends her a playful wink. “OK, I’ll do that, but only after I’ve put on the rest of the mask.” Holding the mask in place with his left paw, he swiftly gets behind her. He reaches on either side of her head, grabbing the mask, pulling it back and fitting it to her face, thereby pinning her head against the pole. Managing to tilt her head forward, he holds the two sides of the mask in place with one paw and pulls the back zipper with the other, enclosing her head inside.

He then walks back in front of her and looks at her with a self-satisfied look on his face. “See, it fits like a glove! Now, you wanted the mouth zip open. However, it will cost you. Hmm … Let’s say that if I open the mouth, you lose another sense … How about your sight?”

Tigress stares at him with her eyes wide open in an expression of panic.

He cringes as he realizes his unfortunate wording. “OK, that did sound a bit dramatic. What I meant was … If you want the mouth open, I’ll have to put a _blindfold_ on you.”

Relieved, Tigress nods reluctantly at him, thinking to herself that being blindfolded must be better than having to continue struggling for air.

The tiger raises his paws in front of his chest, pointing his index fingers in the air in excitement. “Excellent! We’ll do the trade then!” He swiftly pads to the table and picks up another piece of rubber. Turning around, he looks at her with a big grin on his face. “Are we having fun yet?”

She looks confused at him, but quickly nods as she does not want him getting more ideas for removing any of her other senses.

Smiling, he walks back to her. Holding on to each end of the piece of rubber, he gently places it over her eyes. “Sweet dreams in there.” As he simultaneously pushes in on either side of her head, clicking noises emit as the blindfold clicks onto the mask. “There we go, all sealed in. But I guess I did promise to open that mouth?”

Tigress nods, making a small whimper, and soon feels the tiger grabbing the zipper on the left side of the mask. As he pulls it, opening the mouth, she lets her jaw drop, gasping for air as she catches her breath.

He then presses his left index finger against her chest. “Now, don’t you get too used to that. That’s being closed up again later, you hear?”

She lets out a deep sigh. “Of course it is …”

Unhappy with his prisoner’s attitude, the tiger quickly grabs her throat, squeezing it firmly. “Hey! You agreed that we’re having fun, so let’s turn that frown upside down, shall we!?”

Startled, Tigress quickly puts on a fake grin and nods in compliance.

The tiger removes his paw from her throat. “That’s better.”

Leaving her in her blind peril, he pads around her, admiring her constant slight fidgeting as she adjusts her posture against the pole. Ending up in front of her, he gently places his paws on her hips.

She flinches as she feels his sudden touch.

He chuckles lightly before slowly moving his paws up the side of her torso, towards her chest, caressing her softly while he lets her fur slide through his fingers.

Stepping closer, he slips his right paw behind her back and slowly moves his other paw up her chest, onto her throat, rubbing it firmly. Moving his snout closer to her head, he gently begins nuzzling her cheek, moaning quietly as he smells the squeaking rubber.

Feeling a bit unsettled at his advances, Tigress tries to lean away from him. “Wh-what are you doing?”

He inhales deeply through his nose. “Mmm, I’m enjoying you.” He slowly moves his paw further up her throat. Meeting the edge of the mask, he continues towards her muzzle. He moves his head away as he quickly grabs the mouth zipper, and before Tigress has a chance to react, he zips it midway, disabling her possibilities of opening her mouth to stop him. “I’m sorry, but I have plans with you.”

In response to him breaking their agreement, Tigress struggles and tries to exclaim her disapproval.

The tiger quickly pulls the zipper the rest of the way. “The more you struggle, the more likely you are hurting yourself. Let’s be realistic, you aren’t going anywhere until I let you … Let’s take a quick timeout while you calm down.” He walks to the chair in the corner of the room and sits down, watching his prize as it struggles to free itself.

Tigress tries to calm down while fighting for air through the small air holes in the mask. As she regains her composure, she hears the tiger humming quietly to himself as he walks over to the table and rummages through some boxes.

He places a few items on the table before putting the boxes back. He then walks up to her. “You seem a little tense, dear; let’s loosen you up a bit.” Kneeling in front of her, he places a paw on each of her thighs, making her twitch, as she is surprised at his sudden touch. Kneading her thighs firmly, he parts her legs and slowly places his muzzle in front of her center. Placing his nose on her lips, he begins tilting his head back and forth slowly as he strokes her.

Leaning her head back against the pole, Tigress moans softly. Her breathing accelerating slightly, taking longer and deeper breaths to the extent the mask allows her, as she finally enjoys some of her captor’s ministrations.

A few strokes later, the tiger extends his tongue. He presses it firmly against her lips, parting them slowly as he leans his head backwards, letting his tongue’s rough surface stroke softly against her, slowly reaching her pleasure point.

As he reaches her nub, Tigress stops breathing briefly. Her belly muscles tighten and she unconsciously gets on her tippy toes.

Reaching the top of her lips, the tiger lets his tongue slip back into his mouth. “I knew you’d like that.”

Coming to her senses, she gets down on her feet and takes in a couple of deep breaths.

He looks up at her. “Would you like more of that?”

She moans softly while nodding. “Mhhmmm …”

Smiling, the tiger gently places his thumbs on either of her lips, slowly parting them, exposing her nub. He briefly rubs his nose against it, before licking it firmly but slowly, making her moan in pleasure.

Shortly after, he slowly starts getting on his feet. He gently slides his paws through her fur while working his way up her body from her stomach, to her chest, to her neck. “I hope you liked that, because now it’s time for me to have some fun.”

Surprised at his comment, she stiffens a bit, slightly worried about his intensions. “Hmm?”

In silence, he slides his right paw behind her back while placing his other paw on her muzzle, holding two fingers just in front of her nostrils. As he feels the air from her nose brushing against his fingers, he times her breathing and a few breaths later, when he expects her to have inhaled, he forcefully jams his fingers against her nostrils, blocking them.

Suddenly deprived of air, Tigress tries to cry out and struggles to free herself from the tiger’s grasp, but he merely presses his paw harder against her muzzle, ensuring that she cannot escape her breathless prison.

Watching her struggle, he rubs her back firmly with his other paw, in an attempt to comfort her.

Forcefully attempting to draw in air, Tigress tilts her head slightly up and down, the tiger’s paw staying in place.

After what seems like half a minute, the tiger relieves the pressure on her nose, moving his paw to her chest.

Regaining the ability to breathe, Tigress heaves for air through the small holes, taking quick shallow breaths before taking longer deeper breaths, filling the depths of her lungs with air.

Thrilled, the tiger expresses his satisfaction. “That was wonderful, very good, I’m impressed.”

She responds with disgruntled noises, expressing her dissatisfaction.

He places his paw on her cheek. “That’s just the rules dear, you get some and I get some. Once you get used to being a bit short of breath, it won’t be so bad … Now, I’m going to take this off so I can see your beautiful eyes.” Holding the mask in place, he unbuttons the left side of the blindfold, letting it hang from the mask.

Blinded by the bright light, Tigress squints and bows her head. As her eyes slowly adjust, she lifts her head and glares menacingly at him.

He briefly snickers before sending her a slightly shameful look. “Yeah, I know, you were not too pleased with that …”

Looking pointedly at him, she rolls her eyes in resentment.

Placing his left paw on her chest, he smirks at her before slowly sliding it down through her fur towards the apex of her thighs. Reaching her lips, he pushes his middle finger inside, caressing her nub gently.

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she moans in pleasure.

He smiles widely at her. “Can’t be that bad, this you seem to still enjoy.”

She nods slowly. “Mhhmmm …”

Slowly, he removes his paw from her wet lips. “I guess it’s time to combine pleasure with dismay then.”

Opening her eyes, she looks at him with a perplexed expression.

Smiling at her, he turns away and walks to the table, quickly grabbing something before scooting back in front of her. In his paws, he is holding a muzzle sized shiny black rubber gas mask. Two thick black rubber straps hang from its sides, and a hose is attached in the middle of it. No air vents are visible.

He puts on a big lewd smile as he slowly pulls the first strap over her head, letting the gas mask dangle under her chin. Picking it up, he places it slowly onto her already rubber-covered muzzle, the rubber squeaking as the masks rub against each other. Grabbing the second strap, he pulls it up and over her head. Tightening both straps firmly, he ensures an airtight fit.

He then picks up the end of the hose, dangling from the gas mask. He then shows to her while pointing at a small lid on the end of it. “See this? This is where your air comes in and if I close this lid, you’ll suddenly have a _very_ hard time breathing.” With a mischievous expression on his face, he slowly begins flipping the lid, restricting the airflow gradually, making her struggle increasingly for air. “Now, if I click it all the way into place ... You can’t breathe at all!”

While feeling a slight bit of panic, Tigress furrows her brow, feeling the gas mask pulling against her face as she tries to inhale and pushing away as she tries to exhale.

He smirks at her. “Is this clear?”

She quickly nods, looking at him with a humble expression in her eyes.

He shifts to a teasing tone of voice. “Good, now, do you want some air?”

Letting out a muffled sound, she nods emphatically at him, attempting to make him open the airflow as quickly as possible. “Mmm!”

Raising his eyebrows, he looks demandingly at her. “Well, next time I want you pushing yourself; I want you to hold your breath for as long as you can. Do you understand?”

She whimpers and nods as she struggles for air.

As the tiger squeezes a pin on the side of the hose, the lid springs open. He sends her a satisfied smile before letting go of the hose, making it yank on the gas mask as it falls towards the ground, giving Tigress’ head a small jerk. “Good girl …”

As the vacuum generated from her attempts to inhale dissipates, Tigress heaves for air while looking humbly at him.

While she catches her breath, the tiger places his left paw on the right side of her neck, caressing it softly. Moving his snout to the latex mask, he moans softly as he nuzzles it firmly, taking in deep breaths.

Sliding his paw up to the gas mask, with the hose going through the space between his index and middle finger, he pushes it firmly against her face, kneading it briefly before sliding his paw down the hose, grabbing the end of it. He then lifts it into Tigress’ view. “Take a deep breath … Let’s see what you’re really made of …”

Knowing she will have to hold her breath longer than ever, Tigress takes a few shallow breaths and then a long deep breath, extruding her chest as she fills her lungs to their breaking point.

Still nuzzling the latex mask, the tiger flips the lid, clicking it into place, before dropping the hose. “Good girl …” He then places his paw back onto the gas mask and pushes it tightly against her face, moaning at the sight of his breathless prisoner attempting to keep her composure.

Moving his paw to her torso, he lets it descend, feeling her tightened muscles as she holds her breath. Caressing her lovingly, he slowly moves his paw towards the apex of her thighs.

While glancing at him nuzzling her cheek, she whimpers as she slowly starts feeling the need for air.

Ignoring her, the tiger briefly rubs her lips before squeezing his middle finger through them, rubbing her pleasure point softly, making her moan lowly.

His breathing becomes heavier as he admires Tigress’ body beginning to show signs of air deprivation, her chest uncontrollably protruding and receding slowly. He then looks her in the eyes. “You’re doing so well.”

Looking pleadingly at him, she tries to whimper as she is almost out of breath.

He simply puts on a soft smile. “Not yet, hold on a little longer … You’re just getting to the good part …”

Conserving her energy, Tigress closes her eyes and stops struggling as she tries to control her body’s need for air. Her chest slowly protrudes and recedes in a controlled manner. Her stomach muscles tighten and relax as she slowly tries inhaling and exhaling, simulating breaths. Concentrating on the sensations in her body, she feels the tiger’s every stroke much more intensely, drowning her urge for air, instead filling her with pleasure. She leans her head backwards, moaning deeply as she parts her legs further, leaving him with more freedom, tilting her pelvis in motion with his strokes.

A couple of strokes later, the tiger slowly moves paw to her chest, rubbing it firmly, feeling her beginning to struggle for air again. He continues up to the gas mask and pushes it against her face. “Perfect …”

Tigress whimpers loudly as she tries to inhale.

Slowly reaching for the end of the hose, the tiger grabs it and squeezes the pin, opening the lid.

As the vacuum inside the gas mask quickly dissipates, Tigress feels it loosen some of its tight grip on her face. As she begins heaving heavily for air, she sends him a perplexed look, in awe of how the deprivation of air seemingly increased the sensations in her body as he touched her.

He places his paw on her chest, feeling her heart thumping, struggling to oxygenate her body. “That was wonderful. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

Nodding slowly, in a confused state of mind, she furrows her brow a bit while looking at him, surprised at what she just experienced.

He smiles self-satisfied at her. “I’m happy you liked it.” Moving his paw to her cheek, caressing it softly, he looks into her eyes. “Now, would you like to be a bit more comfortable?”

She sends him a confused look, but before he has a chance to elaborate, she nods at him, thinking to herself that anything must be better than remaining tied to the pole.

Excited, the tiger scoots behind her. Kneeling, he unhooks the restraints on her ankles, before quickly joining them together again on the other side of the pole. Getting back on his feet, he grabs the restraints on her wrists. Holding them as tightly as he can, straining his muscles to their breaking point, ensuring that she cannot escape, he undoes the hooks.

As the restraints are unhooked from each other, Tigress quickly leans herself against the pole and pulls her arms forward aggressively in an attempt to free herself.

Letting out a groan, the tiger manages to hold her arms in place, quickly joining the restraints directly behind her back. He then darts back in front of her and looks disappointedly at her while placing a paw on her chest, pinning her against the pole. “You’ll regret that!”

She looks viciously at him, growling from depths of her throat.

Placing his paws on her shoulders, the tiger forcefully rotates her counterclockwise. He then sighs briefly before muttering lowly. “And here I thought we were both starting to have some fun …” Bending down slightly, swaying a bit to the left, he extends his arms behind her and then swings them forcefully at her, hitting her behind the knees with his right arm.

She gasps and her eyes open wide as her knees buckle, making her fall into his arms. She looks bewildered at him.

Not bothering to look back at her, he carries her towards the back of the room.

Against the back wall, Tigress sees a lone bed, with a metal frame holding a thick mattress covered with a white sheet.

As they reach the bed, the tiger drops her, letting her fall onto it on her back, resting on her bound arms. As she lands on the bed, the hose from the gas mask bounces off to the side of the bed. The tiger grabs it and puts it onto the bed next to her.

Clearly disappointed in her, he shakes his head disapprovingly as he leans over her head, reaching for something behind the bed. “Now, because you tried to escape, I’m going to tighten this more than I had planned to.”

Only being able to see his chest as he leans over her, Tigress feels him slide something under her neck.

Leaning back again, the tiger wraps a leather collar tightly around her neck. Without closing the buckle completely, he puts the pin into one of the holes. “This was where I was planning to close it.” He then tightens the collar a bit more and pushes the pin through the next hole. “But this is where I’m going to close it now.”

As the collar tightens around her neck, Tigress looks pleadingly at him, whimpering lowly. Trying to lift her head, the collar quickly resists, and she realizes that it is fastened to the frame of the bed.

He merely trots behind the bed and pulls a strap forcefully, securing the collar tightly to the bed, making Tigress’ head fall down. “You brought this on yourself. Now you’ll just have to live with it.”

Not having an easier time to breathe with the collar on, Tigress looks up at the ceiling before closing her eyes. Fighting to take in deep breaths, she tries to adjust to the new setting.

Slowly sitting down on the side of the bed, the tiger sighs quietly as he places a paw on her thigh, kneading it softly. “Aww, I can’t stay mad at you.” Moaning lowly, he slides his paw closer to her center, kneading her inner thigh firmly.

Still having her eyes closed, Tigress begins moaning. She bends her bound legs slightly, parting them, inviting his paw.

Chuckling, he withdraws his paw and looks at her. “So, you’re ready for more?”

She opens her eyes and looks humbly at him. “Mmm.”

He smiles back at her. “Ok, I’ll have to unhook the restraints on your legs, but only if you’ll be a good girl. No kicking. If you do, I’ll tighten the collar even more, and then it really won’t be fun.”

She nods willingly at him.

Furrowing his brow, he looks dubiously at her. “Ok, here goes …” He then reaches for the restraint on her right leg and pulls the Velcro strap, detaching it from her ankle. Reaching for her other leg, he repeats the process before picking up the restraints and dropping them onto the floor.

Being free of the bindings, Tigress wiggles her legs briefly, shaking off the stiffness. She then looks at the tiger with lust in her eyes, bending her legs and parting them slowly, eagerly inviting him to continue his ministrations.

He lets out a dry chuckle before crawling onto the bed in front of her legs. Kneeling in front of her, he places his paws on the bedsheet, grabbing it firmly before sliding himself in between her knees, giving him a perfect view of her. He then places a paw on the inside of each of her knees and pushes them outwards. Admiring the view, he slowly leans forward, rubbing her thighs firmly as he slides his paws towards the apex of her thighs.

Closing her eyes, Tigress moans softly. Squirming calmly, she keeps her legs spread as far as she can, giving the tiger all the room he needs.

As he reaches her lips with his paws, he briefly rubs them gently with his thumbs, before slowly parting them. Leaning his body closer, he rests his forearms against her thighs. He then extends his tongue and tilts his head back and forth, as he licks her nub gently, his saliva mixing with her juices.

Tilting her pelvis up and down, Tigress moans deeper as she follows the motion of his head, enjoying his tongue as it rubs against her.

Sliding his paws forward, placing them against her waist, the tiger lets his tongue slip back into his mouth as he moves his head in closer. Placing his lips onto her nub, he suckles it softly while rubbing her waist firmly.

Unconsciously, Tigress stops breathing as a tingling sensation builds low in her belly, but before she reaches her peak, the tiger leans back, lifting his head. As the sensation quickly dissipates, she resumes breathing, opening her eyes and staring up in the ceiling as she catches her breath.

Leaning forward again, the tiger sends her lips a firm lick, making her squirm briefly. Crawling slowly forward, he licks her body firmly, going from her belly, to her chest, to her neck, finally reaching her head. Resting his body on hers, he gently nuzzles her rubber-covered cheek. While looking into her eyes, he reaches for the blindfold, hanging from side of the mask. Grabbing it, he slowly covers her eyes, attaching it to the mask. He then places his right paw on her left knee, pushing it down, straightening her leg. Letting his body slide down onto the bed, lying against the wall next to her, he admires her as she lies there, waiting for him to please her.

He then slides his right arm under her head. Bending it, he places his paw under her chin, her head resting on his elbow-joint. Placing his other paw on her chest, he rubs it firmly as he starts moaning lowly, tightening his grip on her chin. Pulling her head hard against his muzzle, he rubs his snout firmly against her cheek, smelling the rubber as his nose presses against the squeaking latex.

While moaning louder as his arousal builds, he slides his paw from her chest to her hip, pulling her closer as he begins rubbing himself firmly against her. Grabbing the hose, lying next to her, he quickly closes the lid.

Not being ready for the sudden deprivation of air, Tigress squirms and whimpers. Panicking slightly, she attempts to move her head from side to side, as she tries to inhale.

Not giving in to her whimpering, the tiger merely grabs his underpants and slides them off, throwing them onto the floor. Letting go of her chin, he slides his right arm back, letting her head rest in his paw. He then crawls back on top of her, resting his body on hers. Placing his left paw on the gas mask, he presses it firmly against her face, while holding her head firmly in place. “Yes! Let me see you fight for it!”

Whimpering loudly, Tigress attempts to shake her head violently, trying to free herself from his hold.

Sliding his right paw up the back of her head, the tiger grabs the top strap from the gas mask. Pulling it over her head, he removes the gas mask from her muzzle, placing it bellow her chin.

Being able to breathe again, Tigress heaves for air, struggling to oxygenate her body.

Sliding his left paw down to his crotch, the tiger moans lowly as he grabs his shaft, rubbing it gently against her lips. “Are you ready?”

Taking in a few deep breaths, bracing herself, she nods.

He slowly pushes himself inside her, letting her get used to him.

Exhaling slowly, Tigress feels him entering her, stretching her muscles, his member caressing her silky insides. She bends her knees and places her heels against his thighs. Leaning her head back, she continues breathing as the tiger slowly rocks his hips back and forth, sliding deeper and deeper, in and out of her.

Stretching his arms, placing his paws on either side of her head, he pushes himself up and briefly admires her rubber-covered face.

Bending his arms again, leaning down to rest on his elbows, he slides his right paw back under her head, before moving his other paw to her muzzle, rubbing her snout gently.

As he begins thrusting deeper inside her, he presses his thumb firmly against her nose, making it bulge up, the holes in the mask stretching, making it harder to breathe through them. Holding his thumb in place, he admires her briefly as she struggles to breathe, before quickly placing his paw directly on her muzzle, firmly pressing down on it, blocking her air passage completely.

Tigress squirms slightly, but keeps her composure. She tilts her pelvis slowly up and down, rubbing herself against him, trying to get achieve the same experience she had earlier, while deprived of air.

Not before long, the tiger removes his paw, placing his arm back down on the bed. As Tigress catches her breath, he leans in and kisses her firmly on her snout.

Leaning back, he looks at her. “Are you close?”

Still being slightly short of breath, she nods. “Mhhmmm.”

With his left paw, the tiger picks up the gas mask dangling under her chin. “Very good. I’m going to put the gas mask back on, with its hose still closed mind you. And it won’t be coming off until you’ve come.”

She nods quickly, eagerly wanting to re-live the experience of air deprivation during his ministrations.

He leans a bit more forward. “Good. Now, brace yourself.”

Taking in a couple of quick short breaths, Tigress oxygenates her body. She then takes in a few deep breaths, trying to inhale as much as she can with the collar tightening around her throat.

As the tiger sees her take in her final deep breath, he quickly jams the gas mask onto her face and pulls the strap, placing it on the back of her head.

Bending her legs, moving her heels up against the tiger’s butt cheeks, she pulls herself tightly against him, rubbing herself firmly against his body, tilting her pelvis back and forth in motion with his thrusts.

Moaning loudly, the tiger places his left paw on her throat, pressing firmly against it as he thrusts harder inside her. Moving his snout to her cheek, he rubs his nose firmly in the latex mask.

Slowly feeling her body calling for air, Tigress concentrates on the tiger’s deep thrusts and rubbing her nub against him. Flexing her legs, she tightens her grip, rubbing harder against him, moaning deeply as the tingling sensation in her belly slowly returns.

Watching her slightly beginning to struggle for air, the tiger slows down his thrusts, feeling her insides more intensely. “This is much better than I ever imagined.”

Being almost out of breath, Tigress tries to remain calm as she forcefully tries to inhale while moving her head slowly from side to side. Enjoying the sensations, she feels the tingling sensation intensifying rapidly.

The tiger moves his left paw to the gas mask, pressing it firmly against her face. Holding her head in place, he moans deeply, feeling the muscles in his crotch tighten, as he is close to release. “Oh yes!”

Only just keeping her composure, Tigress suddenly feels a burst of tickling warmth emerging from her lower abdomen. Her dying urge for air briefly dissipating as the sensation quickly spreads. Moaning loudly, she arches her back, feeling the tremors as she explodes in orgasm. Faintly, she hears the tiger roar and feels his wet warmth, as he empties himself inside her.

Panting slightly, rocking very slowly back and forth, he removes his paw from the gas mask. “That was wonderful!”

Quickly feeling the urge for air return, Tigress whimpers loudly, writhing forcefully.

Swiftly, the tiger grabs the gas mask and pulls it off her muzzle. Dragging it upwards, he pulls it off her head and drops it on the floor. “So, was it as good as you had hoped for?”

Heaving for air, she nods happily. “Mhhmmm!”

He chuckles softly before unbuckling the collar. “Great!” Grabbing the zipper with his right paw, he slowly unzips the mask, removing it from her head, revealing her sweaty wet fur.

She looks lovingly into his eyes and opens her mouth, breathing heavily as she sends him a happy grin.

Placing his left paw on her scruff, he pulls her closer, kissing her on the mouth. Then, moving his paw to her hip, he smiles lovingly at her.

Finally having caught her breath, she looks softly back at him with a gentle smile on her face. “That was wonderful, especially the surprise breath play. And by the way, that was very good character work for a first time … dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kung Fu Panda.


End file.
